Many people experience breathing problems on a recurring basis, which often results in sleep disordered breathing (i.e. difficulty sleeping, snoring, or other more serious conditions such as obstructive sleep apnea). As technology advances, people with such breathing problems demand increased performance and comfort. Previous devices for improving a user's breathing have included custom fitted masks that help deliver air or another suitable gas to the user's nose at positive pressure to help force open the user's breathing passage and thus improve the user's breathing. However, previous masks may be relatively expensive due to the expertise often required to design, manufacture, and fit the masks to each particular user. Furthermore, previous masks have often been fitted to the user's unique bone structure and facial features rather poorly, if at all. As a result, previous masks have often failed to adequately prevent leakage from around the perimeter of the mask, have caused discomfort for users, and have been relatively ineffective in treating breathing problems such as sleep disordered breathing.